Pervert Love
by MisakiLat
Summary: Letonia estaba en la casa de su Señor Russia como todos los dias, con miedo de no hacer nada malo para que no lo castigara. Un dia llego una visita a la casa de Russia. ¿que pasara entre el visitante y Letonia? ¿Se enamorara el pequeño o solo le temerá?


**_Pervert Love_**

_**Capitulo 1:**_ **Encuentro y Precipitaciones**

El pequeño de Raivis estaba descansando luego de huir todo el dia de su Señor Rusia, el si que odiaba como Ivan lo molestaba todo el tiempo, todos los dias cuando estaba de malas, odiaba que se las agarrara con el por cualquier cosa, queria huir de la casa pero no sabia como hacerlo, ya que no podia dejar solos a sus hermanos, porque si el no estaba, Ivan se iba a descargar con ellos, y a el no le gustaba para nada la idea de verlos sufrir por su culpa, simplemente no podia ver semejante injusticia.

Raivis era muy timido, y no tenia el valor para enfrentarlo a Ivan, aunque hubiera podido, no lo haria, por que simplemente no se animaba y por eso lo soportaba.

Un dia Raivis paseandose por la casa se habia dado cuenta de que habia una visita en la casa de Rusia que nadie esperaba, estaba Francia en la casa esperando sentado en el sillon por Ivan, Raivis por ser amable se acerco a el para ver si necesitaba algo, ya que si no recibia bien a las visitas su señor se molestaria y eso era lo que el menos queria.

-Di-disculpe señor... necesita algo? -se acerco a el muy nervioso evitando su mirada-

-Si, lo quiero a usted para mi -le contesto Francis con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro y le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado-

Raivis estaba tan nervioso, que no sabia que debia hacer, solo se sento a su lado con miedo de que le hiciera algo si le desobedecia, al decir verdad el nunca habia estado en una situacion parecida, pero le gustaba. Le agradaba el hecho de que alguien se hubiera fijado en el como algo mas que un simple esclavo y niño.

- Pa-Para que me necesita... a mi? -le pregunta muy nervioso-

- pues.. al decir verdad.. estoy algo aburrido, y necesito divertirme con alguien.., y aqui estas tu... -lo mira con una sonrisa pervertida y se tira encima de el dejando su rostro a pocos centimetros del rostro del Leton-

Raivis no entendia nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba muy nervioso. Se aparto con brusquedad al Frances de encima y se sento muy nervioso en el sillon en silencio, el frances lo comprendio y tambien se sento a su lado, en un silencio incomodo que les daba miedo a los dos, si bien a Raivis le habia gustado cuando Francis se le habia tirado encima, no se animaba a tener a alguien que lo quisiera, a el ya lo habia traicionado su mejor amigo llendose con otro y ahora no podia confiar en nadie, pues ya lo habian usado mucho. Todos eran iguales con el, lo usaban una vez y luego ya ni le hablaban, ¿ Acaso habia algo malo con el? ¿ Era su destino el ser usado por todas las personas? ¿por que tenia que tener tanta mala suerte? ¿ Es que el habia hecho algo mal?

Paso un largo tiempo hasta que Raivis se animo a romper ese silencio incomodo que invadia la habitacion.

- Yo... lo siento... no... no estoy acostumbrado... - Le dijo algo nervioso Raivis a Francis -

- No te preocupes..., me precipite... - Le respondio con una tierna sonrisa a Raivis - que te parece si miramos una pelicula para olvidar lo que paso - Agrego Francis levantandose del sillon para ir a buscar una pelicula para ver -

- Que pelicula vamos a ver Francis? - Le pregunto Raivis algo nervioso acomodandose en el sillon -

- Pues, mi perlicula favorita, Moulin Rouge.. te gustara.. - Le respondio Francis poniendo play a la pelicula y acomodandose en el sillon a su lado bien cerca de el.

A Raivis la cercania de el lo ponia nervioso, pero le agradaba el estar asi con el, por eso no se aparto de el. Mientras veian la pelicula, Francis y Raivis estaban cada vez mas cerca. Francis tenia pasado un Brazo por detras de Raivis pegandolo mas a el y Raivis descanzaba su cabeza en el hombro del Frances.

Luego de un momento de comenzada la pelicula, Raivis y Francis cruzaron las miradas y sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez mas, uniendo sus labios en un beso, que cada vez se volvia mas apasionado. Ya no les interesaba para nada la pelicula, estaban muy concentrados uno en el otro que ya nada les importaba, y por primera vez Raivis habia perdido todo su nerviosismo y timidez con Francis.

* * *

Necesitaba subirlo.. ya que no hay ninguna historia de esta pareja.. xD jajaj es muy rara, pero los amo~ esta dedicada para mi pareja de Rol~ ella me motivo a escribir la historia de amor que tienen nustros dos hermosos: Francis y Raivis~ una pareja muy dispareja xD y RARA!

ASDASD

acepto criticas al estilo Ruso, tomatazos estilo Romano y España y Sartenazos estilo Hungria~


End file.
